


Hidden

by SparkeDawg



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkeDawg/pseuds/SparkeDawg
Summary: A small short story I wrote a long time ago.





	Hidden

Anxiety was always different than the others. Everyone knew that. He always liked to be alone especially over long periods of time. When he’s having an especially bad time everyone stays away from him. This day was such a day. Anxiety was in his room and everyone was staying away from him. Nobody thought much about it. The other persona’s along with Thomas was watching Disney movies. They have been watching Disney movies for the past three hours, just relaxing and it was getting late.

“I’m probably going to go to bed now.” Thomas said getting up after the latest movie ended. Everyone else nodded in agreement, seeing he was tired. Logan, Patton, and Roman sank down into the mindscape and said goodnight to each other. Anxiety still in his room.

****The Next Day****

“Does anyone want breakfast?” Morality asked Roman and Logan as they entered the kitchen. Patton served everyone breakfast, except Anxiety. He hasn’t come out of his room yet. Which didn’t surprise anyone. Thomas was making a video. Anxiety still didn’t show up. He didn’t show up at all that day either.

****Times Skip** (Two days later)**

“Anxiety hasn’t been showing up for a while,” Patton stated. Everyone looked at him.

“He probably just needs his alone time,” Logan replied.

"Four days,” Roman said suddenly. Patton and Logan looked at him confused. “He’s been in his room for four days straight without coming out.”

“Has it been that long?” The logical persona asked. Roman nodded and the parental personality looked shocked.

“I’m going to check on him,” Patton said.

“Nobody has been in his room before.” The fanciful persona stated.

“There’s a first time for everything,” Patton said walking in to direction of Anxiety’s room. Roman felt a tugging and knew that Thomas was summoning him.

“Is everything alright?” Was the first thing Thomas said seeing Roman.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Roman replied.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want me to continue this story then add an idea of what could happen next in the comments. Thanks for reading.


End file.
